


Ascension

by Prussian Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Cardverse, Gen, M/M, medieval fantasy thing, pairings are kinda minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Prussian%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardverse AU; it is time for a new King of Hearts to be chosen, and four candidates will be assessed by the new Red Joker, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Each candidate has a very good reason to be there, and hearts strong enough to guide the people. Of course, the Red Joker happens to know all the candidates personally, and most of them are either family or close friends, so that might be a bit of an issue. And also, the previous Red Joker seems to have dies under mysterious circumstances, so he should probably keep the possibility of impending war in mind while picking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest here: I don't get Cardverse. However, it absolutely fascinates me how such a thing became commonplace in the Hetalia fandom, because cute country personifications and card-themed medieval fantasy sound like they would go together about as well as chocolate cake and gravy, and yet it seemingly works. So, I felt like trying my hand at this strange AU, because writing the rules of kingdoms and magic sounded like fun. Also, Prussia. This won't be very long, like maybe seven short-ish chapters. So, let's see how this turns out, shall we? So, thank you and enjoy~!

_Ascension_

_Chapter One- Awakening_

Gilbert genuinely had no idea how he came to be standing in the ruins of what looked to be an old castle. It looked to be ancient, with ivy and moss eating away at the intricate designs of the marble. Probably a good thing, 'cause from what he could make out of it, the entire place was way overdone and covered in heart designs. Heck, he could see an immense throne from where he stood, and two smaller ones on either side, and they all had swirling backs that formed a heart shape. Good god, the architect must have been drunk on patriotism- or whoever commissioned it had been, at least.

Among the dark shadows that the twilight pouring in from cracks in the ceiling and parts of the walls worn away by time, the weird glowing thing casting its red glow all over the place was impossible to ignore. Whenever he looked at it, though, a weird whisper seemed to ring in his ears. It sounded like wind, but considering he didn't feel any and that wind didn't tend to call his name, he was pretty sure it was some magic thing.

"Okay, what do you want?", he asked the red wisp, which seemed to dance in the air in front of him. "And why is the awesome Heir Prussia here, anyways?"

That wind-like voice seemed to almost breath an answer. "Take it… my power… come to me…"

Okay, so it totally was that red thing, and it was asking him to touch it. Wow, that seemed like a terrible idea if he'd ever heard one. Listen to the magic thing that kidnapped you and brought you to a creepy old castle? It would be safer to throw a rock at that creepy guy that had taken over the throne of Clubs not too long ago.

And he totally did that, and got out of it with just a few pipe wounds and an assurance that he wouldn't be getting any more work from that kingdom, so what was the worst that could happen? "Alright, you want to be blessed with my awesome presence? Why not?"

Taking a few steps forward, he noticed an odd heat radiating from the wisp. It wasn't like fire, but more like power, if that made any sense. Okay, it totally didn't, but it was some sort of magic thing and he'd never really got all that. When he reached to touch it, he felt all that weird heat pass through him and settle somewhere in his chest.

"What the-?" The wisp was gone, but the red was still there. He looked at his hand to find that a faint glow was coming from under his skin. All of it made him feel really weird, like he was half asleep, but also weirdly powerful. Was this what that magic crap was all about? Like you could create or destroy whatever you wanted, but just as easily get eaten by all that potential?

A few red sparks flew out of his still glowing skin. Yep, most definitely magic. How freaking wonderful. Ludwig was gonna kill him if he'd gotten himself cursed or something.

"Heir Prussia, if you still insist on holding onto a useless title, you seem foolish, but still I feel your power," that same voice said, but now it seemed to be coming from his head. "You're a very interesting person, aren't you? But you're full of wild energy. Not the best choice, but you will do."

"'Not the best choice?' What are you talking about?", he asked back, but it felt sort of wrong to be talking out loud.

The voice in his head seemed to hesitate before answering. "The choice for my next host."

Host? Okay, that sounded really really bad. If some weird ghost had possessed him, he'd never hear the end of that. His brother would get mad, Francis and Antonio would laugh their heads off- heck, he was sure even Elizabeta and Roderich would find some way off their high perch just to laugh at his stupidity for allowing a spirit to take hold of him. "Yeah, get out," he told it. "I'm not anyone's host."

"Not even the Red Joker's?", the voice questioned back.

Gilbert just laughed. "There's no way. Nice try, but I'm not stupid."

"You dare question me?", the voice asked, almost sounding impressed. "What, do you not believe I am telling the truth?"

"Not in the slightest!", Gilbert explained. "What, do I look like an idiot? Why would you need to choose a new Joker when the old one's still alive and well? And there's no use lying, I know the guy. Just saw him not too long ago."

Silence filled his mind, telling him he was mistaken. It seemed almost funny to suggest that the Red Joker had somehow suddenly died without a word. That wasn't Lovino's style. If he was going to die, he'd make sure that everyone knew, and probably take a few people down with him. This crazy thing was definitely lying, he was sure of it. "Yeah right. What, did some guy just stab him and run off?"

Though he was laughing, his answer was dead serious. "You aren't far off. Would you like me to show you?"

Before Gilbert could think another thought, his mind was enveloped by an image. It was the strangest thing, like a memory that wasn't his own being projected into the front of his mind. He could clearly see a very familiar figure walking through the familiar Royal Hearts Castle, but he could almost feel the Red Joker's footsteps. It was empty, just as it had been since the king passed away a few months ago, but even from observing it in such an odd way he could feel some sort of malice lurking there. That malice, undoubtedly, was the burst of flame that struck Lovino down. It was followed by an arrow, telling that the assassin wasn't alone in their action.

The vision quickly faded, and Gilbert was left staring at the darkening ruins, trying to comprehend what he'd just seen. That… couldn't possibly be real, right? "Okay, funny trick," he told the voice. "But really, you're gonna have to try harder than that to fool me. I mean, if something like that actually happened, there'd be war."

"Which is why we are here," the voice explained. "If the Red Joker has been murdered, then the Kingdom of Hearts must quickly choose a new king. Which is the job of the new Red Joker."

Gilbert was still confused, but the gravity with which the voice seemed to speak made him doubt this was a trick. "So you're saying I'm supposed to pick a new king?"

"And then proceed to assume the position of Red Joker," the voice added. "You were the one chosen, but there isn't much to fear. I'll guide you. All you need to do is act on my behalf."

Nothing felt real, and Gilbert was half convinced that he'd wake up in a few seconds in his bed, but he sort of knew there wasn't much of a choice to be made here. "Whatever. Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, because the candidates should find their way here soon."


End file.
